


"Welcome to Ugly Sweaters!"

by Alicefrosterhood (orphan_account)



Series: Alec is magical- no really! He is! [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is banished, Alec is magical, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Basically Godfrey Gao, Everything is Okay and nothing hurts, Family Feels, I just really need him okay, Indian culture mentions, M/M, Original Character(s), Pretty much yeah, coffee shop AU, sibling feels, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alicefrosterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an introduction to a coffee shop au with disney like magic and shenanigans with Alec Lightwood with his new and somehow expanding family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Welcome to Ugly Sweaters!"

Dim yellow light glowing through tainted windows of Ugly Sweaters’s Coffeeshop. Distant French music from the 30s in the background and the hissing sounds of the coffee machine fills the small building, a soft whistle and shuffling of footsteps. It’s nearly seven in the morning, and Alec is busy calibrating the espresso and testing out the beans, ready to start the day.

 

The shop is somehow squished nicely in between two tall corporate buildings and thus business has always been stable for him, being the owner and all. He is certainly a strange fellow to the some of the more perspective customers, seeing him as a really young man already an owner to a coffee shop, whereas the business is good from the start. Some would assume that he is lucky.

 

Perhaps so.

 

But most wouldn’t notice at all, despite his tall build. With his head down most of the time, they wouldn’t even know that he is the owner. He doesn’t mind it one bit, preferring the invisibility, and leaving to his louder and more cheerful co-workers to get their jobs done. They understand his need to be unnoticed, for reasons.

 

The bell tingles softly as the door opens, revealing a woman with fair brown skin and bright blue eyes. Alec greets her shyly, having finished with his calibrations and deem it fine for business.

 

“I know you’re not open for another hour but I’m in a hurry to get this project done for my first class and-,” Alec holds up a hand, laughing quietly behind the other.

 

“I understand.” He says, as he moves back to the machine, “A long black to go, I presume?”

 

“You know me too well, dear Alec.” The customer gives him a bashful smile as she nods enthusiastically, “I am sorry for being very early, lovely boy.”

 

“You are one of our regulars, and it’s alright, miss.” Pouring the hot water into the cup, he closes with the lid and slides it over to the flustered customer with a smile, “That’d be $3.45 please.” She gives him a five-dollar note and rushes out while telling him to keep the change. Alec huffs out another laugh as she stumbles a bit outside the shop.

 

“She talks as if she’s an old woman in a twenty year old body.” Another voice sounds out behind him, Alec shakes his head and turns to see his friend, Simon. A friendly man, he’s fairly good looking and wears black-rimmed glasses. He’s holding two cups of tea, extending one out for Alec, “Morning to you, Alec.”

 

“Maybe she IS one.” Alec shrugs, and accepts the tea with a small thank you.

 

“There you go again with the mysterious vibe!” Simon laughs heartily, “It sounds like you’re one of those people with the crystal balls and predicting the future.” He makes a wiggling gesture with his fingers while making a face.

 

“I could be, you never know.” Alec replies, affronted.

 

“You can’t lie to save your life, Mr. Mystery-person.” Simon raises an eyebrow, sipping his tea loudly.

 

“Perhaps, perhaps not.”

 

“You sound like Master Shifu.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know- Kung Fu panda? The movie- of course you don’t, you heathen.” Simon sighs, while Alec just laughs.

 

“I prefer reading, really.” He takes a swiss-roll from the cooler and offers it to Simon, who takes it with a huff.

 

“I bet you don’t even own a telly.” Alec hums, as he eyes the other with a shrug. The lights through the windows grow brighter and the bustling of the crowd getting louder, though still muffled. Simon, through his mouthful of swissroll, grumbles as Alec walks to the front door and flips the sign to ‘open’.

 

“Time to start the day,” Alec says, while the customers start to fill in. Simon with his service smile on his lips, he greets them with a cheerful voice.

 

“Welcome to Ugly Sweaters!”

 

….

 

 

“We don’t need his help, he betrayed us!” Jace growls as he pushes Clary aside and walks towards the exit of the institute. The redhead shoves him back in retaliation, an annoyed look on her face. The leader of the institute, the Lightwood mother bites her lips.

 

“He is friends with the warlock of the Asian continent, their culture is much more expanded than ours in terms of the spiritual realm.” Isabelle juts in, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“How is the-,”

 

“It’s located in Asia.” Clary interrupts impatiently, “Although we may seem like we’re ancient, but there are many things beyond what we can imagine.” She stamps on her foot, waiting for her boyfriend to agree with her.

 

“She’s right, the demons that’d been attacking us are unfamiliar.” Hodge cuts in, eyes serious, “Their symbols are not of our language, we need his help. Alec is our only connection.”

 

“You banished him!” Jace throws his hands up, “He shouldn’t be involved in this world anymore than it is!”

 

“He still has angel blood in him, it’s who he is.” Isabelle puts a hand on his shoulder, her face neutral.

 

“Regardless you want to or not, he is our last resort. Any more time wasted, another mundane dies.” Maryse Lightwood snaps, she has no patience for this mess. They had gone to Warlock Magnus Bane for this and he had been little help because it’s completely out of his expertise. He had recommended them searching further help from overseas, his payment had caused a dent in their budget itself. Furthermore he’s also going with them, to make an alliance between warlocks, much to the Clave’s displeasure.

 

“Fine.” Jace grumbles as he heads out with the others, “Doesn’t mean I like it.”

 

Clary rolls her eyes and punches him in the shoulder.

 

…

 

“She’s pretty, is she not?” Simon leans against the counter, glancing at the girl sipping her latte by the window, gazing out at the outsiders with a dreamy look. Alec follows his look and sighs, elbowing him at the sides. The other yelps and shoves Alec back with a playful grin.

 

“She does look very pretty,” Alec nods, “I wouldn’t know about dating her though, you desperate pig.”

 

“You’re the one stuffing me with swiss rolls!” Simon protests, “And you wouldn’t know, since you’re- well, not straight.” Alec rolls his eyes, he would be freaking out over this two years ago but now here he is, completely comfortable with his sexuality.

 

“You’re right, Simon. Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a woman’s beauty in itself.”

 

“I didn’t say that either.” The man is sullen, causing a chuckle from Alec.

 

“You implied it.”

 

“No, I didn-,” Then Alec cuts in with a cheeky grin, “Oh look, a customer!” which leaves Simon to a scrambling mess with a stuttering smile while making a rude gesture at his boss with his middle finger. Said owner snickers quietly, before schooling his expression to a more presentable feature.

 

The door opens and Alec has to groan at the sight of their newest customer.

 

“No smiles for me, dear Alec?” The man is taller than Alec by a few centimeters, broad shoulders and well-toned body. He’s an Asian descendent, from Mainland China. His accent is prominent. His eyes are shades of blue and greens, glinting with mischief. Many people has gazed at him with lustful stares but he pays them no heed, moving to the front of the counter. Simon gapes and almost trips over his own feet, wide eyes behind his glasses while Alec just harrumphed.

 

“Not if you’re going to be here to flirt all day, Ying.” The man chuckles in reply while Alec starts to prepare his coffee, his usual- peppermint latte. He waves to Simon to take care of the other customers, which is getting fewer as it’s going past lunch hour. The calming music in the background surrounding the building with its melodious tones and soothing instruments calms Alec down.

 

“Direct as always, Alec.” The Asian man moves to sit at the bar, right in front of Alec as he froths the milk. A beat of comfortable silence between them as the man pours the milk gently into the cup, waving slightly to make the swirling pattern. Simon looks over, as if in a trance as he watches Alec work.

 

“Your hands are always a pleasure to look at.” Ying purrs as he leans forward for further inspection.

 

“You have a hand fetish now?” Alec teases as he finishes the drink, and slides it over to Ying, “Why are you here anyways? Don’t you have some business back in China? I heard about your water village fiasco.”

 

“It was a huge misunderstanding between the chief and I! I did NOT sleep with his daughter!” Ying protests as he drinks his latte, Alec and Simon laughing at him, “For the record, I slept with his SON.”

 

“How does that justify the chief?” Simon is still laughing, there are only one to two customers remaining in the shop. Ying pretends to think about it, then shrugs.

 

“I’m holding a meeting with some-,” He scrunches up with his nose, “Unpleasant people here, if you don’t mind- darling Alec?”

 

“Who is it this time?” Simon has met Ying several times in between weeks to months during his business trips, though he always keeps it private between himself and occasionally, Alec. Both of them are giving off the mystery vibe that Simon could not have pulled off even if he tried.

 

“Shadowhunters.” Alec’s face twists, his hands fidgeting.

 

“Are you okay, Al?” Simon puts a hand to his shoulder and squeezes. The man breathes out deeply through his nose, and rubs his temples. Ying pats him sympathetically on the other shoulder.

 

“I don’t mind, whatever you’re doing-,”

 

“They want to see you as well.”

 

Simon can feel the temperature lowering into dangerous degrees. Alec finally raises his head fully, and his blue eyes are shining bright with a deadly glint. His lips are pulling downwards in a frown, eyebrows narrowing.

 

“I have no business with them.” Alec turns away, starting to clean up and getting ready for tea hour. Simon helps, through confusion to what they’re talking about. Are they talking about a video game? They don’t seem the type.

 

“They know you’re friends with me.” So, not a video game, “They want to get to me while using you, it seems.”

 

“I’m not new to their tactics, I’ve seen what they do.” Ying’s eyes soften, and he reaches out to hold Alec’s wrist over the bar. Both Simon and Ying can see that Alec had tensed up, hands gripping the cups tight.

 

“They’re sending the lightwood children.” Ying says softly, “Along with the Fairchild daughter.”

 

“Fairchild?” Simon butts in, catching both’s attention at his tone of alarm, “As in- Fray? Clary Fray? Clary Fairchild?”

 

“No-,” Alec attempts but Ying has his Cheshire grin, “Why yes! Why, how do you know her?”

 

Alec gives Ying the best glare he has and turns back to his cups, washing with renewed vengeance.

 

“She was my childhood best friend,” Simon begins, tad bit forlorn, “She was the girl for me, you can say. We grew up in the same high school, middle school- and well, we did everything together. Then, on her eighteenth birthday- she just sent me a short text about her real name being Clary Fairchild and disappeared. I tried to find her everywhere.” He leans heavily against the counter, “You can see how that turned up.”

 

“That was- three years ago. The uprising of Valentine and his troops, is it not?” Ying perks up at this, it seemed to be a big deal in the European parts of the country, something about being involved with the mortal cup.

 

“I wouldn’t know much.” Alec shrugs, “I was already banished a few months before that from that world.” He’s still tense, but he’d calmed down somewhat.

 

“Wait- what? You guys seem to be talking about fantasy stuff here! Troops? Mortal cups? What the hell are those?” Simon has his eyes bugging out, “What does Clary have to do with these?”

 

“Should we tell him?” Ying rests his head on his propped shoulder, while Simon seems conflicted.

 

“We shouldn’t-,” He stammers, first time Simon had seen ever since he’d met Alec, “The ru-rules, Ying-,”

 

“And look where it got you.” Ying says, his tone not unkind.

 

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Simon is getting desperate, three years of not finding her- three years of missing her. It can really build frustration up in a person. Alec can see that.

 

“Ying can tell you, he’s still involved in that world,” Alec finishes with washing the cups, just in time for tea hour and customers pouring into the shop once again. He goes ahead to attend the customers, putting on a small public smile, a tad bit sad. Simon’s heart broke for him.

 

“What did he do to be banished from this- this mysterious world of yours?” He whispers, Ying sighs and sits back to his chair, sipping his now- cold coffee.

 

“You seem to be taking this smoothly, for a mundane.” He finally says instead, looking at Simon with curiosity.

 

“I’ll have take your word for it if I want to see Clary again, no matter how crazy it sounds like.” He says after a moment, “I would be, freaking out- if it was a couple of years ago but now I just want to find my best friend.”

 

“You’re either very stubborn or very wise.”

 

“You tend to priorities on what’s important so-,”

 

“I can sense them.” Alec cuts in, his voice hardened, “They’re probably going to be here in roughly thirty minutes, in the pace they’re going.” He’s gripping the takeaway cup tightly and his whole posture is rigid.

 

“Alright, Simon-,” Ying is up and about, expression hard, “Pretend that you’re just another cashier, I’ll put a spell on you so you can see them. They’re probably glamorized and Alec would put a temporary closed sign. You okay with that, honeybuns?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“That’s a yes.” Simon clarifies to the amused warlock.

 

…

 

“Ugly Sweaters?” Jace makes a face as the group stares up at the sign. The building isn’t very small, being in between two very tall corporates skyscraper somehow, looming over the café but not managing to over shine it. There is no one inside, so the warlock must be in there already. Jace can feel his insides buzzing, his emotions boiling over with the thought of seeing his _parabatai_ again.

 

Isabelle, on the other hand, is obviously torn between being angry, betrayed or excited.

 

Clary is worried for Jace and Magnus is taking all this in stride, and a tad bit of amusement for the blonde.

 

An Asian man steps out from the café with a look directed towards Jace, and not the seductive kind. He motions for them to come in, and the shadowhunters can tell that he is intense and guarded. Magnus has a short circuit in his brain for a few seconds because, hot damn- he would tap that, several times.

 

Perhaps several positions. In bed.

 

Stepping into the café creates warmth that the institute doesn’t provide for them, and Isabelle can’t help but to shiver.

 

“Welcome to Ugly Sweaters, what can I help you with?”

 

The Lightwoods nearly trip over while spinning around quickly at the source of the voice, while Clary and Magnus is curious. Alec is out from the counter, leaning naturally with his arms crossed, his head is lowered slightly. He has an even expression, not showing what he’s truly feeling. Isabelle can feel burning behind her eyes, seeing her brother again. Jace is- speechless, for once.

 

Magnus’s gaze is calculating.

 

“Alec.” Jace finally grits out.

 

“I don’t like your posture towards my friend,” The Asian man cuts in with an intimidating aura, “No harm is done to this cookie biscuit while I’m here, is that understood?” Alec rolls his eyes at this.

 

“My, my. I didn’t know warlocks can feel this protective towards-,” Magnus finally speaks with a glint in his eyes, “Shadowhunters.”

 

“Ex- shadowhunter. He was banished.” The other warlock says, finally looking at Magnus with a look of recognition “Doesn’t mean he’s helpless, though.” A smirk crawls over his lips as Ying eyes him up and down. Alec notices the gesture and elbows his side with an annoyed look. The Lightwood siblings share a surprised glance at the open-ness that Alec is emitting, freer than he was before in the institute.

 

“Behave, Ying.” Said warlock stretches his arm over Alec’s shoulder, pulling him closer. He leans in and breathes out slowly, feeling delighted when Alec squirms in his hold. Magnus is terribly amused and curious at the open exchange between a Downworlder and an ex-shadowhunter(?).

 

“Why, you’re going to punish me?”

 

Isabelle can’t stop her grin from forming, while Jace takes Clary’s hand and squeezes, scandalized and said girlfriend is just admiring the view in front of her. Can’t say she’s not a bit turned on, she’s a sucker for beautiful things, being a part time art student she is.

 

It’s world changing on how much Alec had changed.

 

“It’s- nice to see you again, Alec.” Isabelle breaks the staring contest between Ying and Alec, startling the man. The eldest Lightwood ducks his head shyly, smiling a little back at her in response and Isabelle is hit by how much she misses him in these past three years. Her heart swells for him.

 

“Okay, okay.” Ying claps his hands, and chairs suddenly appear and push themselves towards the guests, making them fall on their butts. Only Magnus manages to sit with grace, expecting the magic. Clary flails slightly before balancing herself with a bashful smile. Alec can’t help but to smile at Clary’s childlike personality, very honest and determined.

 

“She’s my girlfriend, by the way.” Jace says abruptly, noticing the way Alec is looking at Clary, “Clary Fairchild, my girlfriend. The woman I’m dating. My girlfriend. Me. I. In a relationship with Clary Fairchild. Me. Jace Herondale. To Clary Fairchild.”

 

Everyone just stare at him, raising an eyebrow in unison.

 

“What?” Said blonde protests, and sulks when Clary only punches him, again, at his shoulder while trying her best not to laugh at her boyfriend’s antics.

 

Then they hear it, a stifled laugh in the kitchen.

 

“What was that? Who was that? Is it a mundane? Is it-,” Alec waves his hand at them lazily, himself heading to the kitchen and gesturing Ying to continue the discussion without him. He needs a breather from all this anyways.

 

Isabelle looks at him, and admires the fact that Alec does have the confidence when needed. A quiet leader, people like him are often described. She knows that he despise attention, and hunches himself in the shadows. He didn’t have it back then, so trapped on being the perfect son for the family- trapped for liking men.

 

They never did hear his story on his banishment, which makes Isabelle wonder what could Alec have had done that was so horrible?

 

…

 

“Simon.” Alec chastises the moment he sees Simon doubling over in the kitchen, having overheard Jace’s claim over Clary. He’s supposed to be feeling something, happy? Relieved at the fact that he finally found her? Angry because she didn’t care enough to leave a longer note before vanishing along with the whole family for three years? Simon doesn’t care now, hysterical in his laughter.

 

“God, that is- only Clary.” Is the only thing he says, after wheezes of laughter being squeezed out of him.

 

Alec pats his shoulder awkwardly, still unfamiliar with supporting physical contacts with- anyone, really.

 

“It’s alright to break down.” Points to Alec for trying, points deducted as Simon glares at him for his pathetic attempt, while trying to compose himself.

 

“I mean-,” Alec tries again, “You’re not freaking out at least? Finding out that there’s another world, entirely different from your own normalcy right?”

 

“Trust me, I’ll probably have a panic attack about that later.” Simon grumbles, and reluctantly takes the cheesecake that Alec offers, in attempt of justifying his verbal support.

 

“I could understand- I mean, I haven’t seen my family in three years either.” Alec murmurs, as he goes to the coffee machine, the spare one, and starts up the coffee grinder. He makes coffee when he’s upset, Simon has come to realize within months of knowing that man.

 

“Oh shit- I’m sorry man, god I totally forgot-,”

 

“It’s alright, it was my fault that I got banished.” Alec replies simply.

 

“Sensitive topic?”

 

A nod.

 

Simon makes a gesture of zipping his lips, and both lapse into a comfortable silence. He always finds peace in watching Alec make miracles with coffee, it looks gorgeous with the art and the beans he find somehow fit almost everyone’s tastes. It’s like he paid extra attention to every customers and figure them out before even saying a word.

 

Alec is the person who listens and sees.

 

“ _Ah shit that’s hot. He’s hot.”_ Simon thinks as if hit by a stunning revelation, “ _Well, now I know I’m not straight.”_

“You may not be a shadowhunter anymore, but you’re something else- aren’t you?”

 

Alec tenses for a second, too quick for Simon to notice. People tend to forget that Simon can be perceptive if he wants to be.

 

“I suppose.” Is what he settles on, “How’d you know?”

 

“You make it seem like you’re not, but you know stuff. It’s just hunch, I guess. Ying seems to know about it, and plus the updates and the secret language you guys are using? Not very subtle about it.”

 

Alec hums. He doesn’t make much effort to hide it as much he did back then.

 

“True. I’m somewhat similar to Ying, but at the same time the complete opposite.”

 

“How cryptic.” Simon drawls, looking at the man with a raised eyebrow. Alec throws him a smirk in return, damn his attractive face.

 

“He’s a warlock, because he has demon blood and one of the many children of Lilith. I was a Shadowhunter, because of my angelic blood. I was stripped of my runes and my stele- but I still am a Nephilim.” Alec tries to explain, his eyes squinting because he isn’t sure what happened to him either, “Somehow when I travelled to India to explore- what else can I do with my life? I met some people there that- aren’t what they seem. I didn’t even know they existed. They somehow are similar to us, but- different. They didn’t get it from Angel Raziel-,”

 

“What? Angel Raziel? You kind of lost me there.”

 

“Not the point, I’ll get back on that later. They have deities of their own, many different kinds I have never known possible. They channel themselves and their abilities through meditation and peace in their mind. They saw me- and well, took me in. Shadowhunters are soldiers, they’re-,” Alec struggles.

 

“They’re weapons.” Simon says, looking at him with such seriousness that surprises even himself.

 

“Yes, and they somehow manage to alter my direction to hunt and destroy- and had me using my angel blood for magic and healing instead. I wasn’t the first one, there’re a few shadowhunters that succeeded before me. They call people like me, mages- in English terms, that is.”

 

“You got the immortal part down too?” Simon is curious, he’d read mythology folklore and wonders how true are they now.

 

“It’s a blessing and a curse. I’m mostly angel blood now, more than the mundane side of me.”

 

“How many deities are they- from where you’d been?” Alec has to chuckle at Simon’s wonder on this newfound knowledge. The Clave has no clue about them, since they’re busy expanding their own, Alec thinks sadly.

 

“There are many, but then again- they’re somehow the same. I don’t know how to explain this. Vishnu, one of the great trio of creation, balance and destruction- suited me the most, according to them- the Council. Thus making me a mage through his ways, Vishnu- I mean. I’m basically a peacekeeper, balance and perseverance.”

 

“I’ve never got into Asian’s culture before, it seems so far away.” Simon mumbles, subconsciously putting a mental note to get into it later.

 

“South East Asia, if you want to be specific.” Alec says, offering his cup of coffee to Simon, who takes it gratefully, “It’s how I met Ying, actually.”

 

“Oh. Wow, that must have been quite a spiritual experience.”

 

“In many ways, yeah.” Alec muses, as both of them quiet down and listen to the faint discussion outside, “Taught me how to be free, you can say. It’s an honor to be a mage, but the immortal thing? I don’t know if I’m ready to see the people I love dying while I live on.”

 

“Worry about the present, cookie.” Ying says from the doorway, making both of them jump. Said mage and mundane glare at him, as he comes in and steals the coffee from Simon, making the man squawk and gulping down the whole thing. “They’re talking about Rakshasas. Somehow they managed to piss the king, Ravana off, I was hoping another tale of Ramayana wouldn’t happen again. That woman’s nose was not worth the whole battle.”

 

“Rakshasas? You mean man-eaters that managed to get into New York?” Alec asks in disbelief.

 

“They’re more sly now, those bastards.” Ying sighs, “However, I gave them a Yantra spell for them to dispel those nasty things.”

 

“Can they handle it? Will Ravana let them go though? He doesn’t seem like the type to forget his grudges.” Alec hasn’t seen the King demon, but he can imagine his temper from the legends told to him during his travel.

 

“It’s a small matter, it’ll blow over soon.” Ying waves it off, dismissing the matter and heading towards Alec and slumps against him. The sudden body weight surprises Alec, but welcomes it nonetheless.

 

“What about the shadowhunters? Are they staying?” Alec looks up to him. Ying shrugs in reply.

 

“They said they wanted to look around, maybe reconcile with you?” Ying blinks prettily, a slow predatory smirk forming in amusement. Simon finds that a very frightening sight to behold.

 

“There’s nothing to reconcile about. I’m banished, case is done.” Alec deadpans.

 

“They’re still your family, and that Isabelle is starting to doubt the Clave involving your banishment. Smart girl, she is.”

 

“She’d always been the one looking under every rug for information.” Alec shrugs, not sure what to feel for his family he hasn’t seen for over three years, Jace hasn’t change very much in terms of his behavior, though he looks more mature when it counts.

 

“So can I meet Clary now?” Simon butts in this time with a shaky smile. Alec feels sorry for him, so he nods and pushes him out of the door gently. Both the warlock and mage share a laugh when they hear Clary’s surprised shout and a crash, undoubtedly Simon with his insane body hugs, cue in Jace’s outrage in the distance.

 

“Shall we then?” Holding up his arm to Alec, who snorts but complies anyways. Hooking his arm around the other man’s, they step out into the café where the others are gathered. They’re still sitting, but their posture is relaxed.

 

“Alec!” Isabelle calls out to him cautiously, but couldn’t deny the fact that she’s happy to see him.

 

“Isabelle.” Alec treads carefully, aware of the eyes on him, “Are you staying? Because I have customers to attend to later, it’s mid tea hour.”

 

“No, we’re leaving-,” Jace moves, to be halted by Clary with a gleeful smile. Simon stands by her side, holding her hand tightly. Alec’s lips twitch at the sight. Isabelle flats out refuses to budge from her seat, her own smile forming.

 

“I was told that Alec makes good coffee here,” Magnus cuts in, his cat-like eyes glinting with shades of yellow and green. He has been quiet throughout this whole meeting, observing Alec like a hawk. Ying notices and gives him a knowing smirk, “I, for one cannot turn away from good coffee- especially when the Barista is this gorgeous angel here.”

 

Alec, who did not expect to be flirted with, stammers. It’s quite a sight to see, the expressions ranging from Clary’s delight to Jace’s shocked face. Simon has to give him credit for that, as expected from an attractive High warlock like Magnus.

 

“My dear, have you lost your tongue?” Ying teases, arms snaking around Alec’s waist, cackling madly, “Around Magnus Bane? I can’t say I’m surprised, he does throw the greatest parties.” Said Warlock gives a small bow in reply, his gaze never leaving Alec’s. His look is filled with curiosity and fascination, and Alec feels his insides turning to jelly having full attention from Magnus himself.

 

“Shu-shut up. Order at the counter, I have others to attend first.” Alec pulls himself out from Ying’s grasp and heads behind the cashier, pulling Simon with him. Ying snaps his fingers with red sparks, and the sign flips open. The shadowhunters deglamorize themselves and appear normal as they go up and wait at the counter, giddy to taste Alec’s coffee.

 

In no time, there’s already a line.

 

Ying takes his own place by the bar, watching his favorite mage and mundane work their magic through coffee.

 

All in all, it’s not a bad day.

 

…

 

Jace will never admit that Alec’s coffee is one of the best he’d ever tasted, not like the ones in the institute.

 

Given his girlfriend’s smug look and Isabelle’s glowing smirk, they know.

 

H doesn’t know how to feel about that.

 

Fear is his most possible option for these fierce women.

 

…

 

Alec reaches his café, key ready in hand to unlock the door when he flinches at an unusual presence nearby. Firmly paying no mind to it, he unlocks the door and goes in. Probably a warlock, he thinks tiredly. He hasn’t had much sleep the night before, memories from the past taunting him and all.

 

He puts his things away in the locker and gets the beans.

 

Just another day then.

 

…

 

Magnus Bane has been around the world for nearly four centuries, he has seen many things. He has experienced love, heartbreak- utmost betrayal from his family- anger and helplessness- but he has never felt anything like Alexander. He has seen the man before- when he was still a teenager, when he was summoned to the Institute to help with the demons. He’d seen his suspicious and quiet trial. He’d been through his departure with calculating eyes. He never had thought much on it, he despised the Lightwoods- why should he care?

 

However, banishment has never look so good on anyone else like Alexander before.

 

There is certain warmth, like the quiet magic in the music in the café. He’s very sure that he wasn’t the only one who’d felt that way. He’d been drawn to it instantly, craving for that warmth like a moth towards the light. Alec doesn’t seem to notice that he’d been subconsciously doing that, he assumes with amusement and strange fondness.

 

Alec is not a shadowhunter, not anymore. But he is something else completely.

 

Magnus has traveled all over the world for nearly four centuries and he has never met anyone like Alexander Lightwood.

 

…

 

Ying is whistling as he walks towards Alec’s café, he still has time to spare before departing to Argentina for a deal with the faeries. Then he sees it, the shadow a few blocks from the café, silent and not moving. He smirks, as faint glitter surrounds the said shadow, Magnus never do shy away from new toys- after all. The older warlock sighs, sometimes he’d really rather does the damn paperwork during the Tang Dynasty than these teen dramas.

 

Since Ying has to fend off anyone that becomes intrigued with Alec’s strange presence.

 

“I’m practically his defense squad.” He mutters to himself as he saunters over to where Magnus is, “Hello, Mr. Bane.”

 

The shorter man jumps, startled and shoves him while getting into his guarded stance- ready to fight- and stops when he sees Ying.

 

“Warlock Ying, I didn’t expect- wait, I really should have.” Magnus sighs, as his posture relaxes.

 

“How strange it is to have the High Warlock of Brooklyn stalking a few blocks away from Alec’s café, hm?” Ying doesn’t even bother with the statement, pulling him as he starts to walk again. Magnus doesn’t protest, Ying is a very attractive man to resist after all. He’s a stunning replica of Godfrey Gao, and he probably is him, Magnus thinks somewhat dreamily.

 

“I’m simply intrigued, I have never felt such peace from a shadowhunter before.”

 

“He’s not a shadowhunter anymore.” Ying stops for a while, eyes with certain intensity that Magnus thinks he should be afraid of- and he probably is.

 

“I’d noticed, the music was a dead giveaway.”

 

“I don’t think he knows himself.” Ying snickers, his serious demeanor dropped and they start walking again, and the door tingles lightly as they enter the café. Magnus breathes out a blissful sigh as the warmth engulfs him again, Ying notices.

 

“Welcome to- oh! Ying, welcome- and this is?” The mundane at the counter chirps. He’s the one that straight on leaped on Clary the other day, with unusual strong arms. Clary had let out a laugh that has never been so free ever since she’s stepped into the shadowhunting world.

 

“Magnus Bane. The warlock from yesterday- don’t look at me like that, dear. He knows about this world.” Ying rolls his eyes at Magnus’s raised eyebrow.

 

“Why?”

 

“There is no reason behind it, really. He’s a good friend of Alec’s and mine.”

 

“And said person is called Simon. Nice to meet you.” Simon says from the counter, tapping his fingers on the table- waiting for them to order.

 

Then Alec appears with two cups of coffee and a shy smile, tilting his head to beckon them towards the bar. Magnus has never believed in the term ‘insides are melting everywhere’ but well-

 

There’s a first time for everything.

 

“Mr. Bane, Ying. Hi. I saw you guys coming in so I thought I’d get yours. Hope you don’t mind.” He rubs the back of his neck, still smiling that seems make Magnus want to lock him away from the world and keep him for himself.

 

Such struggles.

 

“I wouldn’t mind anything from you, Mr. Alexander.” Magnus purrs as he leans forward to get his cup that sends Alec into another stammering frenzy. Ying can see the phone recording that Simon is secretly holding, he would have to get one copy for himself.

 

“Y-you can call me Alec, everyone does.” It seems that Alec has forgotten how to work his hands, they’re gesturing everywhere.

 

“But what a horrible thing to butcher the name to a divine being like you. Alexander is a wonderful name, don’t you agree?” Magnus have never a person like him before, he’s simply delighted at how the younger man is falling apart in front of him, like he’d never been flirted before.

 

“He doesn’t.” Simon blurts out, “He tends to stay in the kitchen, or behind the machine to avoid talking to customers that can potentially flirt with him.” Magnus curses himself briefly for that slip up.

 

“Simon!” The man splutters, “You traitor!”

 

“Well now.” Magnus waves his hands lazily and flowers blooms from the sprout that froths the milk, of the coffee machine with sparkles of blue glitter. Alec’s eyes widened in wonder and delight that probably makes everyone fall in love with him, and claps his hands.

 

“Very nicely done, Mr. Bane.” Then his smile softens, “Thank you.”

 

“Oh god.” Simon mumbles from the cashier not far away, “I wasn’t prepared for this side of Alec, how could I go back to looking at girls now?”

 

“Join the squad.” Ying mutters to him as both watches the warlock and the mage smiling at each other, unaware of anything else.

 

“Squad?”

 

“Alec’s defense squad.”

 

“Oh. I’m down.”

 

“It wasn’t an option for you.”

 

“Dick.”

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that.:

 

He doesn’t even blame for Magnus making excuses to come into café much more often after that.

 

…

 

“We should go get some coffee. I could use a break from all this demon business for a while.” Clary stretch her arms- not satisfied until she hears tiny cracks, while Isabelle shoots her a grin in agreement. Jace shakes his head, glaring at both of them and crosses his arms.

 

“No. No way. I see what you two are thinking, it’s a no.”

 

“You don’t have to, Jace.” Isabelle flips her hair dramatically, “Clary and I can handle it ourselves.”

 

Jace opens his mouth and finds that he has no comeback.

 

Damn it.

 

…

 

“Welcome to Ugly Sweaters! Oh- hi Clary!” Simon waves happily, Alec serving a long black to a man in a suit, then turning towards their way with a nod before busying himself again with the machine.

 

“Simon! This is Isabelle, my friend.” Clary says, linking arms with said girl. Isabelle holds her hand up with elegantly, then startled slightly when Simon shakes it excitingly. A flood of fondness surges through Isabelle, like breathing in fresh air.

 

Clary then gestures to Jace, who’s sulking a little behind both women.

 

“This is my boyfriend, Jace. You cannot believe how we met.”

 

Simon squint his eyes at the blonde.

 

“I can guess.” He shrugs, there’s no need for him to mention that he knows about their world. It would also be funny to see their reaction as well, Simon thinks gleefully.

 

“Simon, rush hour here.” Alec reminds him wryly, adjusting the calibration again on the machine to get their espresso just right. Mundanes tend to like the either the sweet part or straight up bitter as hell, there is no in between.

 

“Okay, sorry guys- I’ve gotta get back to work.” Simon waves them to a table near the window before starting to work again. The shadowhunters sit in silence, mellowing in the quietness in the café. There are teens, buried in their conversations but it’s hushed and calming.

 

There’s something special about the café, Isabelle muses.

 

Or maybe it’s because Alec is there.

 

The door opens and Magnus steps through, navy blue button and a black blazer clinging to his fit body and his hair styled up nicely as usual. Jace stiffens as he stands up to demand what he’s doing here.

 

Alec gives them a look before sighing, paying them no attention.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jace hisses as the warlock proceed to sit at the side of the bar closest to the machine, where Alec is making the espresso.

 

“Contrary in belief, I didn’t come here for work business.” Magnus retorts, snapping his fingers and a string of carnations appears and wraps itself around Alec’s head, said man blushes and not looking at him but Magnus can see the small curve on his lips anyways. The warlock beams at his accomplishment, he never did see the appeal of Disney magic but he definitely could now, if it makes Alec smile like that.

 

“Oh my god, that was adorable.” Clary whispers from their table, eyes wide and hands gripping Isabelle’s tightly trying her best to keep herself from screaming.

 

“I never thought I’d see like Alec this.” Isabelle murmurs, excitement growing, “It’s too cute.”  
  


“What was he like, before?” Clary takes one last glance at Alec before turning back to Isabelle, “before he was banished?”

 

Isabelle frowns.

 

“He was- he was quiet. He was the perfect son for the Lightwoods, our parents adored him because he was so willing to do whatever they say. He’s good in combat and hunting, great in assisting Jace when he was being a troublemaker. But-,” Isabelle sits back, “He was never happy. He’d only been happy when Max was around, but you can see that he tries. He tries his best to make our parents proud, but it was never enough.”

 

“If he’s so perfect, why was he banished?”

 

Trust Clary to be blunt and straightforward.

 

“I don’t know, we didn’t have the luxury of getting that information.” She says, tone bitter, “Maybe he snapped- maybe he’d done something unspeakable, I don’t know. Shadowhunter rules are absolute as they are strict.”

 

“But you don’t think so.”

 

“No, I never saw the reason. I tried, but I couldn’t. He’s my brother, I know him better than that.” Gritting her teeth, she looks back at her brother- who’s laughing quietly at whatever Magnus is saying, “I’ve never seen him this open before, and it hurts that he doesn’t see us, doesn’t trust us enough to be like that before.”

 

“I’m pretty sure he couldn’t. If I was Alec, and I had to hide a big part of myself away from the Clave- from the society that I’d lived my whole life? I wouldn’t trust myself to be risky.” Clary says gently, rubbing soothing circles to Isabelle’s palms.

 

“What?”

 

“Him being gay.” Clary states.

 

“Oh.” She knows that, knows his attraction to his parabatai before. She’d thought he would trust her enough to tell her this himself, but never like this.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up over the past, he’s here now and that’s what matters. He’s banished, that means he’s free from the shadowhunter life. That sounds about exciting, isn’t it? Something for us- you, to look forward to?” Clary beams at her, dimples showing.

 

“Yeah.” Isabelle lets herself smile at this, “It’s a start.”

 

…

 

“So what you’re saying is-,” Alexander is shaking with laughter, “That you’re now banned from Peru?” He has to lean against the machine for support. Magnus grins wolfishly, his eyes racking over to Alexander’s-, lets himself to enjoy the sight before him. He moves with his body, he express so much through his face and not his words. He doesn’t talk much, but his gestures he makes with his hands and the way he shuffles his feet speaks volumes. The warmth spreads in him, he can practically feel a bit of what Alexander is feeling.

 

And it’s wonderful. Different.

 

“Yes.” He finds himself talking more about himself to Alexander than anyone he’d ever knew in his life, and that realization gives him a jolt. The other man seems to sense the shift in his expression and furrow his eyebrows in concern, reaching over to grab Magnus’s arms loosely.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I’m-,” He makes the mistake of looking at Alexander again, and gulps as something swells in his chest, “I’m good, great- perfect!”

 

“Are you sure? Your glitter is somehow sprinkling over the shop and everyone’s seeing it.” Alexander says, chuckling again. The warlock spins around quickly, and true to his words- the shop is absolutely glittering with Magnus’s magic. The mundanes are taking pictures and their mouths are opened in wonder.

 

Jace’s hair is almost covered with pink sparkly glitter he is not amused.

 

“Oh my.” Magnus mutters to himself, “I need to get a hold of myself.”

 

Well, this has definitely never happened before.

 

“Well, I hope it doesn’t get anymore hectic from here.” Alexander huffs, “It’d been busy as it is. I need some time to myself.”

 

“Don’t you always, darling?” Magnus smirks slowly, “You and that dreadful coffee machine.” The glitter finally stops and fades away slowly like a dream.

 

“Hey- my coffee machine is my sanctuary, it doesn’t judge me!” He protests, his cheeks blotches red from blushing. He’s starting to see the delight in those ridiculous pet names.

 

“No one has the rights to, sweetheart. You’re too right for the world.”

 

Alexander blushes again, and can’t manage himself properly to speak for the next five minutes without stuttering. And Magnus cannot imagine how living without flirting with Alexander before, he is too much for his soul. There is so much that the man before him hasn’t experienced and he yearns to be the one to show him.

 

“Mr.Bane?”

 

There’s no reply.

 

“Magnus,” Alexander says his name softly, like it’s something precious-, “There are Daisies blooming from my coffee.” He holds his cup up- helplessly confused, and true enough- the little daisies are in the center, slowly opening as it floats. Purple sparks dance around the cups, and somehow he is enchanted at the same time. Oh god he’s doing it again, where magic escapes his control.

 

The warlock cannot handle this- this much from Alexander.

 

“Control yourself, Mr.Bane.” Simon stage whispers from the counter.

 

“Shut up, Simon.”

 

…

 

Soon, the shadowhunters start to frequent at the shop often- pre and post mission. Alec is undeniably confused at this turn of events, but he lets it slide- it’s not his problem. As long as he doesn’t interfere with the Institute or the Clave, they’re allowed to meet. Jace doesn’t come as often as Clary and Isabelle, but when he does- it’s brief.

 

Alec honestly don’t know what to feel about that.

 

They were parabatais, but now Alec is banished- the bond between them is gone. Alec had felt a piece of him died with it, and has grieved internally for months. He doesn’t know about Jace, who has to move on and not his emotions cloud his judgment on missions. Bottling up all the intensity inside, Alec knew what’s it like.

 

To be trapped within his own skin.

 

Suddenly a hand slides down his arm, startling him more than he should.

 

“One latte to go please.” The girl, about sixteen years old- gives him the bedroom eyes, “And maybe your number.” She winks, and this is why Alec should not be handling the counter, damnit.

 

“Your name?” He tries to compose himself, suddenly very uncomfortable.

 

“Melanie.” The girl blinks, leaning over the counter- showing her cleavage. Alec wants to scream. He wants to get away from this. But he doesn’t, so he just writes her name down on the cup and gives her his best smile- more of a grimace, actually. After blowing him a kiss, she saunters to the other side of the bar- waiting for her order, while watching him the entire time.

 

“Simon.” He whispers to the other man, tad bit urgently, “Simon!”

 

“Huh- what? What is it, Alec?” Simon hurries over to him, concern all over his face, “Are you okay? Are you sick?”

 

“I need to you to get her away from me-,” He hisses, and hands the takeover cup to Simon, “She’s been eying me ever since she got into the shop.” Simon looks over, and shakes his head wildly.

 

“Oh hell no, I know her. She’ll make a big scene if you don’t do what she says, I’ve seen her in the restaurant few blocks down the other day. Everyone was afraid, no one was safe. Hell no am I going to get back into this.” Alec softens his look, and bites his lips in worry and understanding. He steps back resignedly, and slowly trudges his way to the bar.

 

Sometimes Alec is just too good for the world.

 

“Oh god, I think I’d been internally punched by his looks.” Simon mumbles to himself, thinking dreadful things to distract himself. Alec doesn’t know how attractive he is when he shows emotions to people, or not show emotions but that isn’t the point here. Simon watches in sympathy as Melanie smiles slowly at him.

 

“Thank you for the wait.” Alec has never felt so scared in his life. Her hand slides over to take the drink, and caresses over his knuckles with a purpose. The mage starts to sweat, praying for this to be over and done with.

 

“So, when are you free-,”

 

“Darling! There you are!” Magnus’s voice booms over the café in delight. Simon catches himself in time before he starts to clap like a retarded seal, seeing Magnus has probably broken down the situation already as he looks at Alec’s panicked face to Melanie’s annoyed one.

 

“Hi, Mr. Bane. Are you here to order?”

 

“Just Magnus is fine, dear Alexander.” Magnus glances over the teen, and puts on a coy smile, “I’d thought I’d come by to see your lovely face.” Alec blushes, and pulls his hands away from the girl immediately in relief right as Magnus pulls him by his collar forward, while leaning forward to peck him on the cheek. Needless to say, there are gasps heard all over the shop.

 

“Finally!” An old woman shouts from her table, smiling.

 

The teen is speechless, she then grabs her cup and storms out of the shop without another word.

 

“There, now that pest is gone I would like to have a- Alexander? Are you alright?” The man is just staring him, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. His cheeks are now flaming red, reaching down his neck and the peak of his ears are too. His hands are flying everywhere, trying to get a word out.

 

“Y-you-,” Alec finally manages to speak out, voice raspy and breaking, “You kissed me!”

 

Magnus waits for him to continue, but he doesn’t.

 

“I did, that girl was making you uncomfortable wasn’t she?”

 

“Well- I- yes, but-,”

 

“Alexander.” The gentle tone from the warlock makes the man’s head spin, “Have you not done this before, with anyone?”

 

The silence from the man answers his question, with his cheeks still burning.

 

“Oh.”

 

The shop somehow grows warmer, Magnus’s chest does the same. In his whole existence, he has never truly met a person like Alexander. Suddenly there’re flowers climbing up and over the bar to where Alec’s hands are finally placed, and curls around it while small dandelions grow rapidly on Alec’s palms.

 

“Mr. Bane, your flowers.” Simon whispers to him from the side helpfully.

 

Alec is too dazed, seemingly lightheaded and almost to the point of fainting.

 

“Wow, now that’s real magic!” The old couple from their respective table whispers to them, smiling widely. They don’t seem surprised, Magnus thinks absently.

 

“This is- very Disney.” Simon mutters giddily, as if he’s a child again believing that magic was real.

 

“Shut up, Simon.” Alec and Magnus say in unison- somehow not daring to look away from each other, and he holds up his hands in surrender.

 

…

 

“Sorry, we’re closing up-, Isabelle?”

 

It’s raining outside and the woman is drenched in it, her make up is smudged and her eyes are somehow filled with tears. Her lips are trembling and her attempt of keeping herself together is failing. Alec rushes over to her immediately, and waves his hands- the sign flips to _closed_ and there’s hot chocolate by the bar. He ushers the shivering woman to the bar and seats her nicely. The lights are dimmed a little but the warm atmosphere remains.

 

Simon had gone home earlier, saying that he needs to prepare for his cousin’s birthday and Alec waved him off.

 

He snaps his fingers and there’re a couple of thick, fluffy towels on the chair few seats away from Isabelle. He takes the light pink one and ruffles it slightly before wrapping it around her, doing the same with the others. He waves over a box of tissues and starts to wipe off her make up, heart breaking over his sister’s expression.

 

“Oh Izzy,” He murmurs softly, causing an outbreak of fresh tears and sobs wrecking from her throats, “Wait- I don’t mean- I’m so sorry please don’t cry!” He’s genuinely distressed, making Isabelle hiccups out a broken laugh.

 

“I missed you so much, big brother.” She whispers.

 

Alec wraps his big arms around her tightly, “Me too, little sister.” He says back, muffled and filled with love in his voice.

 

There are no more words spoken at this point, no matter how uncomfortable from Alec’s position to hug his sister, he stays like this until she’s satisfied. He raises his hands and the volume of the music grows slightly louder. He pats her back in steady beats, like he did when they were younger.

 

Alec sighs in bliss, despite his discomfort, at the thought of her shivering finally stopping. When she finally lets go, he pulls back and smiles at her.

 

“Drink the hot chocolate, while I go and get you some clothes to change into.” He says, before disappearing into the back of the kitchen.

 

Isabelle looks down at the hot steaming cup of chocolate, and allows herself to smile. She’d always loved to drink it when she was younger, Alec had been the one to make it for her and she never wanted any other drink. Jace had made a joke saying that Alec might be a magician for it to be this good, and now- with the small things he did with just his hands, he somehow fits the role literally and perfectly.

 

She has never felt this warm ever since Alec had been banished.

 

Said man comes back with a big black sweater and a pair of purple shorts, almost her size.

 

“You’ll feel better after you get into this, and we’ll talk later?” He says tentatively, as if afraid that she might shut him out. Isabelle has to close her eyes and try her best not to curse the Clave for doing this to her brother.

 

“Of course, it’s why I’m here.” She beams instead, and goes to change.

 

A few minutes later she comes back, drowning in the sweater and a mocking glare aiming at Alec, who laughs.

 

“This is the smallest I have.” He tries to make amends, but Isabelle can see right through that he’d done this on purpose.

 

“Right.” She sniffs and takes a big gulp from the cup, internally melting at the taste. God, how much she’d missed his hot chocolate.

 

Alec comes and sits beside her, waiting patiently.

 

“Mom found out that we’d been coming here, to see you.” She finally says, turning back to look at her cup, already half empty, “She was outraged, obviously. We had a big fight, and Max was there to see it. It wasn’t a pretty sight, I ruined my make up and she was screaming. I didn’t think it was a big deal, you know?”

 

“Ah.” Alec doesn’t know what to say to that.

 

“Then I asked why you were banished and everything just got worse from there.”

 

“Was dad there?”

 

“No, he wasn’t. I think he had a hunch.” Both laugh at this. Isabelle then sobers up, and takes Alec’s hand.

 

He doesn’t say anything, just lets her hold his hand and relishing in his warmth.

 

“You’re so special, Alec.” Isabelle whispers, and holds his hands tighter when Alec flinches, “You don’t know how amazing you are, and we didn’t realize it until you’re gone. I don’t know why the Clave doesn’t see how wonderful my big brother is.”

 

“I’m not good enough, I never will be.” He says in a small voice, such a heartbreaking contrast to his big frame, hunched over and curled slightly to make it seem even smaller. Isabelle pats his hands slowly, carefully.

 

“One day, you’ll see your worth- Alec.” She brings it up and kisses his palm, ignoring his splutters of protests, “Until then, I’ll never stop trying.”

 

He doesn’t say anything, but the vulnerability in his wide frightened eyes tells her anyways. The pink blotch on his cheeks and his ears are obvious. What an adorable sight, Isabelle muses.

 

She vows to herself, determined to see this everyday.

 

…

 

“What are you doing until it’s this late in the morning?” Jace whispers, as he catches her sneaking back into her room. Then his eyebrows shoot into his hairline when he sees what she’s wearing.

 

“If you really want to know, I was at Ugly Sweaters.” She huffs, shooting an angry look to Jace, “I was talking to Alec.”

 

“What!? Maryse had told you not to go there!” He hisses, taking it slightly more personal than he should.

 

“Wow.” She scoffs, “Now of all times- you decided to listen and be the responsible one? Unbelievable.”

 

“Izzy you know-,”

 

“Haven’t you realized it by now, Jace?” Isabelle pulls him roughly into her room, and her voice turns up a notch, “How we’d never felt the same after Alec’s banishment?”  
  


“Of course I knew!” Jace puts his hands up, enraged, “He was my _parabatai!_ We were closer than brothers! How did you think I’d felt when a large part of me-,” He clenches his fist and closes his eyes as he remembers the pain, “was wrenched out?”

 

“And you blame him.” Isabelle says slowly, her eyes are ignited with anger.

 

“He was the one that was banished!”

 

“You aren’t the only one who felt the pain!” She finally snaps, “How could you spent all this time thinking that he might have done something wrong- when he was out in the mundane world, alone and having no guide to work around? He was born a shadowhunter, he wasn’t taught anything else.”

 

“ _He should have said something to us_!” Isabelle takes a couple of steps backwards, surprised by his outburst, “I thought he could trust us, alright? I thought we could tell each other, everything! I care about him too, Izzy! I know that something’s wrong with the Clave when it was announced that he was banished, and you know what he did?” Jace steps forward and she can see the pain he’d been hiding all these years, “He didn’t say anything. He just packed up and left- and where does that leave us?”

 

She doesn’t say anything, stunned.

 

“ _Where does that leave us?”_

 

There’s so much pent anger in Jace, and Isabelle has been too wrapped up thinking that Jace had been unreasonable, that she never stopped to think what can a parabatai bond, ripped away into shreds would do to Jace. She feels like kicking herself into the void because of her horrible observation.

 

“I never knew.” She whispers, exhaustion sweeping her over like waves as she sits down on her bed, looking timidly at her hands- _they were so warm_.

 

“I never told you.” Jace comes over and sits beside her, wrapping an arm around her and putting his forehead against hers, “I’m sorry for yelling.” He whispers.

 

“Me too.” She replies, feeling the warmth from Jace that she’d never truly felt before.

 

He’d always been the aloof kind, despite his confident smirk. He was so much closer to Alec than with Isabelle, being adopted into the family. He’d been holding up in himself, because he believed that there wouldn’t be anyone to back him up. Alec had been his supporting stone until he met Clary, then the banishment happened and tipped everything off balance.

 

“God-,” He lets out a laugh, bitter and foul, “We’re so fucked up.”

 

“You should talk to Alec.” Isabelle murmurs, seemingly tired now. Jace smiles fondly down at her, picks her up and tucks her in. He sits beside her, and holds her hand. He feels a tinge of warm, like he did at the shop. He hums a soft lullaby, the one shared between the three of them when they were younger. Isabelle lets out a sound of content as she buries herself deeper into the covers, still holding on to Jace’s hand.

 

“Maybe I will.” Isabelle doesn’t hear him, snoring quietly away in the night.

 

…

 

Alec is over at Ying’s apartment, not far from his own- maybe a few floors down, tending to the wounds with messy bandages scattered all over the couch. Said warlock has been wincing, while Simon is by the side with a warm cup of water in his hands, his face scrunched up and mildly frightened. It’s past three in the morning and frankly, Alec is tired.

 

“How did you get this bad from visiting the gnomes? They’re quite friendly folks.” Alec mutters in disbelief as he finishes up with the bandages, patting his wounds softly and standing up to stretch.

 

“It’s not the gnomes, it’s the damn trolls. Those horrid creatures.” Ying mumbles and uses his free hand to pull Alec back down, face pressing deep into his shoulder in content. Simon snorts and comes to sit on the other side of the warlock, scrolling down on his phone.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t provoke them in the first place.”

 

“How rude for you to think that I was the one who started the whole fight.” Ying pouts.

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

There is silence.

 

“Well, yeah.”  
  


Alec sighs, and leans against Ying and breathes in deeply.

 

“You alright there, Alec?” Simon sits up, looking at Alec in worry. Ying wraps an arm around Alec and pulls him closer, feeling his magic interwines with Alec’s in a sense of harmony, then feeling the tense in Alec’s shoulder slowly fading.

 

“Had a talk with Izzy when I was closing up.”

 

“Ah, unresolved tension with the shadowhunters?” Ying starts to massage Alec’s scalps, making the man melt beside him. He does give the best massages. Simon tugs at Ying’s sleeves, wanting one too. The warlock rolls his eyes, and settling down with his two favourite people in the world.

 

“She had a rough day.” Alec murmurs, eyelids fluttering shut and before they know it he’s already asleep, head landing on Ying’s lap gently. Simon and Ying give each other a glance.

 

“He’s seriously adorable.” Simon states, while Ying waves his hands and there Alec goes- hovering in the air, until the warlock settles on placing him on the other couch, the one which Alec always preferred to sleep on when he comes to sleepover at times- and watches as the man curls up automatically. Simon watches the motion in wonder, seeing that it’s the first time he’s seeing this, after all.

 

“It’s physically impossible for me to disagree with you.” Ying mumbles, his eyes hold a certain fondness.

 

“Then why didn’t you hop on to that wagon?” Ying turns back to Simon, then sighs.

 

“He doesn’t want me that way, Simon.”

 

“You like him, don’t you?”

 

“With how many years I’d had, and what I will have in the future- I love him- too much to let him go. He likes Mr. Bane, and I respect that. I’ll do anything for Alec, even if it means him seeing someone else.”

 

“It’s not- painful?” Simon’s heart clenches for him, seeing him this way.

 

Ying smiles, it’s not a sad smile.

 

“No, not when you have eternity of him being by your side.” He admits, a glint in his eyes, “I know where I stand on. I’m his best friend and Mr. Bane might or might not be his lover- it’s just a different kind of love, I don’t feel any less loved by Alec than Mr. Bane will be. It’s just a different way of showing it.”

 

“You seem very confident that Alec will stay.”

 

“We have a bond.” Ying lifts up his shirt, showing a tattoo on his hips, smooth lines of strokes. Simon gasps as it slithers along his body like a snake- as if it has a life of its own. Ying chuckles at his reaction. The tattoo glows white, before turning to a fading blue then finally returns to its solid black, on his shoulder this time.

 

“What was that?”

 

“It’s something like the _parabatai_ bond, but it only works if we’re compatible with each other in terms of mind and soul. There’re only a few couples with this bond because most don’t survive the process of this bond, it cuts through the boundaries of our species. It’s a miracle that we survived, and extremely lucky because this bond is pretty much forever. It doesn’t burn out, like the runes that was once on Alec’s body.”

 

“So- you’re practically soulmates.”

 

“You can say that.”

 

“Where does Bane fit into this?”

 

“All I can say is,” Ying shrugs, “More for Alec, I assume.”

 

“Would this turn out to be a poly thing?” Poor Simon looks as if he’s hyperventilating, Ying pats his shoulder with a cheeky smile.

 

“Who knows? Bane is such a pleasure to look in the eyes.” He purrs, and Simon could have fainted right there.

 

…

 

Alec is still curled on Ying’s couch the next morning, when he subconsciously smells something delicious coming from the kitchen, the man blinks wearily and sits up. He looks down and notices that he’s wearing Ying’s clothes, too big for him and yet- comfortable. He stands up droopily and drags himself to the kitchen, yawning as he does so.

 

“Good morning to you, Alec!” Simon calls out cheerfully from the stove, flipping pancakes skillfully, Alec takes a moment to admire before nodding at him in return.

 

“I knew this smell couldn’t have come from Ying.” Alec mumbles as he slides to his seat lazily and puts his head on the table.

 

“Well- rude.” Ying says from the doorway, all ready in his business suit and holding his passport and plane ticket in his hands. He seriously looks good in those, Alec muses. Why doesn’t he have a certain someone, he wonders.

 

“Leaving so early? I never pegged you for a morning person.” Simon snickers, as he turns off the fire and puts the pancakes on the plate, dripping syrup on top and gives it to Alec, who takes it in glee.

 

“Such assumption a mundane like you would think.” Ying replies dramatically, leaning against the wall for support.

 

“You mean you didn’t sleep last night.” Alec’s voice is muffled, but both can hear him nonetheless.

 

“How smart is my little mage!” Ying comes forward and ruffles his hair and ignores Alec’s grumblings, then places a kiss on his forehead.

 

“’Not yours.” Alec manages to say, though there’s no heat. Ying beams anyways, and steals his pancakes away before Alec can reply. Suddenly there’s a flash of light and Ying is gone, leaving Simon and Alec alone in the kitchen.

 

Simon squints against his glasses, and looks out of the window.

 

“Sun hasn’t come up yet, want some eggs?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

…

 

A few days later, the blonde Lightwood makes his way out into the streets.

 

Jace dreads having to talk to Alec, after all these years. All his anger, regrets and guilt eating him up every single day after he was banished. But he knows, after talking to Isabelle is that communication is a very important aspect and he is willing to admit that it will save lots of possible misunderstandings in the future. Isabelle seems lighter, and happier than before after she talked to Alec. He wants to be like that too, he wants his brother back.

 

Each step he makes echoes the beats in his heart, thudding heavily as the shop comes to view. It seems to be a quiet day today, a couple of customers lingering around the shop. He de-glamors himself and opens the door, the bell chiming softly through the soothing music.

 

There is the feeling again, the warmth spreading just by entering the shop. He doesn’t get it, and somehow- he doesn’t want to.

 

“Jace Lightwood?” The glasses man speaks from the counter in puzzlement, “Alec is on his break right now, do you want to talk to him?” He seems to know what’s happening, at least. Jace racks his hands through his hair tiredly, feeling weary down to his bones. He’s nearing his twenties and he isn’t supposed to be feel this old already.

 

“I- yeah, that would be nice.” He replies, “Please.”

 

The mundane disappears into the kitchen quietly, and he briefly hears Alec’s muffled sound of surprise.

 

Unexpectedly, Alec comes out with a hot steaming cup of coffee. He gestures him to a private table near the bar and slides it over to him gently. Alec doesn’t say anything, he just waits for Jace to talk. His expression doesn’t convey anything other then concern, and Jace’s heart lurches for him.

 

“By the angels- I missed your coffee.” Is what he blurts out instead, then curses himself in embarrassment. He doesn’t expect Alec to turn red himself, blushing to the tips of his ears.

 

“Ah, thank you. But I’m assuming you didn’t come here for my coffee.” Alec tries, “Did Isabelle find you after that night?”

 

“She did, and somehow manages to talk sense into me as well.” Jace shrugs helplessly, Isabelle Lightwood is a force of nature to be beckoned with, “I don’t like to hate you, like I did these past few years.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Alec says, his hands reaching out- but retreating back meekly, “I didn’t mean for all of you to feel this way.” He means it, and Jace can see the desperation in his eyes. Alec cannot lie to save his life as far as Jace knows him, and he still doesn’t.

 

“Why did you leave?”

 

“I can’t tell you that, and you know it. It’s-, not my decision.” Alec sounds like he’d been facing the mirror and rehearsing the line every single day.

 

“I know, and I respect that. I just hope- as your bro- brother,” Jace winces in uncertainty, “You would tell me that one day.” He holds the cup with both hands, needing the heat to warm up his cold presence.

 

Alec doesn’t speak for a while.

 

“I suppose.” Is what he says finally, with a small smile gracing on his lips.

 

“I missed you- but I don’t think I can still trust you just yet.” Jace says miserably, after the whole fiasco with Valentine- he’d never truly recovered from it. His walls are up high and he’d been weary to trust anyone. Alec looks a tad bit hurt, he nods.

 

“I understand. I guess we’ll just give it some time.” Then his face turns hopeful, and it breaks and mends Jace’s heart at the same time, “Maybe we can still hang out? If you’re fine with it. I missed you too.” His voice is small when he got to the last part, shy even.

 

“Of course, you’re and always will be my brother.” Jace holds up his fist, and the other lets himself grin widely before bumping it with his own.

 

“So tell me about Clary, how did you two meet?”

 

There’s a lot of things that hasn’t been said between the both of them, but Jace is confident that it’ll come in naturally. He sighs happily as he starts to tell Alec- his brother, how he met the love of his life and the complicated story that follows. This- this is good, this is progress. Somehow, he feels lighter than he had in a long time. He briefly makes a note to thank Isabelle for it next time.

 

…

 

“Hello dear Alexander.” Magnus waltzes into the shop, looking stunning as always and making the customers go doe eyed as he blows a kiss towards Alec, who stutters. Simon sighs, sweet as it is all- he’s getting annoyed by this getup. There is a limit to everything, damnit.

 

“Just date already.” He mumbles under his breath. Magnus hears him and shoots him a look, mentally saying that ‘I’m working on it, buttercups,’ while waving his hands, a single rose appears in his hands, not like his usual tricks. Alec is puzzled as well, but he doesn’t show it.

 

“A latte please.” He says, and sits on the bar. His head resting on his hand, propped on by the elbow. He’s on one of his quiet days, where he’ll just stare at Alec working with a fond look on his face. He occasionally lets the glamor around his eyes down, revealing his cat eyes that seems to attract Alec’s attention whenever he sees it. This is one of those times, where both of them are comfortable with their silence towards each other.

 

Simon really, really wants to gag.

 

Magnus twirls on his rose, looking at it absently.

 

“Here’s your latte, Mr.Bane.” Alec comes over, with a bright red ceramic cup on a plate, crackers on the side. Simon notices that he only gives crackers to Magnus, and he has no idea where it’s coming from.

 

“Thank you Alexander, I needed this.” He takes the cup with a small smile unlike the other ones where he would grin like a Cheshire cat whereas this seems more intimate. He’s looking at Alec as if the man has hung the moon and collects the stars in his pockets.

 

“Rough day?”

 

“Vampires.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Alec nods in understanding, and he comes out from the back to sit beside Magnus. He doesn’t say anything, he just rests some of his weight against the shorter man lightly. He wiggles his fingers and white smoke emerges slowly, gracefully- and forms themselves into owls, flapping around while Alec makes small ‘hoot, hoot’ sounds. Magnus lets out a small laughter, his heart beating so much from the extend that Alexander would do to make him feel happier.

 

Simon has to look away this time, out of sheer willpower on not melting in goo for the two of them.

 

“Aren’t they sweet?” The old couple from before seems to be unsurprised to everything, it seems.

 

“Remind us when we were younger, dear?”

 

“Of course, sweetheart.”

 

Simon pouts, damn all these people.

 

After a while of coaxing Magnus from his slight gloom, the warlock is happily talking to Alec again, though much more quiet and sincere now. The owls seem to remain and fly around Magnus’s cup instead, trying to drink and failing from the cup. The rose is still in Magnus’s grip, and Simon wonders when is he going to do the thing for Alec. He has his phone out, ready to record nonetheless.

 

“Dearest Alexander,” Magnus says quietly, and Simon has to make effort to eavesdrop, “Would you let me take you out on date?” He leans closer to Alec, who seems to have lost all function to think. The warlock holds up the rose, and to his surprise- the maroon color seems to be fading to a smooth navy blue one slowly. A romantic gesture from a warlock, Simon assumes.

 

Alec opens and closes his mouth like a fish, his face reddens.

 

“I- I-,”

 

“It’s alright if you aren’t ready, darling.” Magnus is quick to assure, “I just think that you’re unlike any other people I have ever met in all the centuries I’d existed. You’d unlocked something in me, somehow.”

 

Alec’s trembling hands hold his, and Magnus can feel his heat, warmer than before- through his tremors. His eyes are wide and his mouth is opened.

 

“I wo- would, like to go out with you.” Alec whispers his answer shyly, head bowing, “If you’ll have me.”

 

Magnus is completely floored by pure affection for the other man, how is it possible that an ex-shadowhunter, and a Lightwood to boost-, be this wonderful? How did those spawns of Satan gave birth to someone so beautiful like Alexander? How is he a Lightwood? Magnus will never know, but damn he feels like he’s the luckiest man in the universe.

 

“Meet me after work here on friday?” They’re so close now, Magnus tips his chin up and holds Alexander in eye contact. Said man feels like he’s drowning as he ‘s entranced by Magnus’s cat- like eyes, mix of yellow and green- glittering like the universe.

 

“I- I suppose I’m free after work.” Alec breathes out, leaning impossibly closer. His gaze never leaving Magnus’s. Then he tugs on the warlock’s collars down gently, pressing his lips on Magnus’s forehead. The whole shop seems to be stunned, even Simon almost drops his phone. Magnus’s eyes are wide, his face reddening.

 

“I’m not-,” Alec gestures wildly after he lets go, panicking, “I wasn’t ready for- for,” He points to his own lips. Magnus has to put his index finger over his mouth, stopping him from blabbering some more. There’s no chance to back out from this divine being now, Magnus muses to himself.

 

“I am honored, Alexander.” Magnus takes his hand and kisses it on the top. Alec blushes again, and beams widely.

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Simon mutters, looking horrified about how sweet they’re being, “This is straight out of a Disney like fucking fairytale. I can’t believe this, I need to send this to Clary.”

 

The old couple near Simon sighs in unison.

 

…

 

Ying is halfway through a meeting with the dragons in China when he got the call from Simon.

 

“Dui Bu Qi. Rang Wo Jie Zhe Ge Dian Hua.” He says to the head, who waves him off with a nod. He goes out from the temple, shivering at the mischievous winds that surround him.

 

“This better be important, Simon.” Ying grits his teeth.

 

“Magnus asked Alec out.” Simon’s squeaks excitedly over the phone, while the poor warlock almost drop his.

 

“WHAT.”

 

“You heard what I said!”

 

“LEWIS YOU BETTER HAVE RECORDED THE WHOLE THING.”

 

“You insult me, warlock.” Simon sounds genuinely offended.

 

“Why is it all the best things happen when I’m not around?” Ying groans, and nods at the turtle advisor as he points back to the meeting. The dragons are getting impatient and they want their damn breakfast. Ying can really relate to that, “Anyways, I really have to go. I’ll be back by tomorrow night, alright? Don’t screw anything up for me.”

 

“Shut up, Ying.” Simon says, and hangs up on him.

 

“Mundanes.” Ying sighs happily, and skips back into the temple.

 

…

 

“Oh. My. GOD. Izzy- Izzy! Isabelle Lightwood get over here!” Clary squeals in excitement, holding her phone in her sweaty palms. Both ladies had just finished their daily training and now resting by the coffee lounge. Isabelle comes over, grumbling about being sore all over under her breath.

 

“What is it?”

 

Clary shows her the video sent by Simon.

 

A few minutes later, both of them are screaming and yelling.

 

Fellow shadowhunters stay away when they enter the lounge, they have known early not to cross these two ladies.

 

“I cannot believe- Alec!” Isabelle is literally vibrating in excitement, “I have to dress him up for his date! You’d seen his fashion in clothes Clary! It’d be a disaster!”

 

“You just want to get him ready for his first date.” Clary can barely suppress her giggle. She had known Magnus for quite a while, right after she found out that she was a Shadowhunter, since he was the one who suppressed her memories either ways. They’d come a long way, and she knew that Magnus was smitten with Alec on day one.

 

“He’s my big bro! We’re getting better in terms of bonding! This is a great way for me to know him more, you know?” Isabelle is so excited, and it makes Clary unbelievably happy as well.

 

“Let me help.”

 

“Definitely, I don’t think I can deal with this alone. If I remember right, Alec can be one hell of a stubborn mule at times.”

 

…

 

Jace is punching the bags when his phone beeped, he stops and looks at his phone. It’s a video from Clary. He frowns, she’d never sent video messages before. He debates whether to open this in public for mere moments before decidedly to fuck it and taps the play button.

 

Needless to say, Jace has never been more surprised in his life. He’s still gaping at the video as it ends after a few minutes, including Simon’s commentary in the end.

 

 _“If you would have me.”_ By the angels, Alec is still the pure brother he’d remember- if not, even worse than before. Jace groans.

 

Then he startles when his phone starts to blare bad country music, damn you Izzy-, and slides over the screen as he puts it by his ear.

 

“Jace! You’d seen the video?” Isabelle’s excited voice is loud, for anyone’s standards.

 

“Oh yeah, Alec’s going on a date.” Jace tries to sound cool, he really does.

 

It’s just a pity that no one can seem to lie to Isabelle Lightwood, she has a sixth sense on these things. She can tell that Jace is just as excited as she is.

 

“You think he can handle Magnus Bane?” Of course Jace would be protective already, Alec had mention him briefly when they talked the other day. His face had been red, and it puts off red alarms in Jace’s head.

 

“I wouldn’t know, actually.” Isabelle sounds amused, “Maybe it’s a good thing, for the both of them.”

 

“ If it’s what Alec wants.” Jace replies, unsure.

 

“We’ll be there this time.” Isabelle’s voice is firm, devoid from any disagreements from Jace, “He’s family, and he will always be.”

 

“Yeah.” He thinks about the warmth, and the affection he feels for the man, “I- yeah.”

 

“Good. Meet us in the shop at two on Friday.”

 

“What-, wait Izzy-,” Too late, she hangs up on him.

 

Jace stares down at his phone, damnit Izzy.

 

…

 

“Izzy- Jace?” Alec is closing up the shop early for his date, everyone had been understanding and some even gave him tips for his date, which got the man spluttering while Simon cleans up the shop. The lightwood siblings had appeared outside with matching grins, Clary in tow.

 

“We heard about your date with Magnus.” Izzy says slyly, and pushing herself into the shop. She sits down by one of the tables and snaps her fingers, Clary brings out a couple of bags of clothing, Alec assumes, to the table. True enough, inside is filled with fashionable clothing lines from several brands. How can they afford this, Alec can never understand.

 

“I was just going like this-,”

 

“Worst mistake you’d made, Alec.” Clary whispers to the now frightened man, looking at the stormy expression making way to Isabelle’s face. Even Jace moves subtly away from him, Simon can’t help but to do the same.

 

“Oh dear big brother.” Isabelle’s smirk is as terrifying as hell’s wrath, all sharp with her pearly white teeth and ready to bite. Alec takes a step back.

 

Jace grabs his arms tightly, trying to be brave for Alec.

 

“Good luck, bro.” He whispers, Alec looks to him- panicked.

 

“I- I don’t- ,”

 

Then Jace is gone, and both ladies are by his side. Alec closes his eyes and whispers a small prayer before being dragged into the dressing room behind the kitchen.

 

“I haven’t seen Isabelle that vicious ever since she tried to dress me up.” Jace tells Simon, who’s shaking slightly in his shoes.

 

“I can see that.”

 

…

 

There’s a little blue spark around the café’s door before swirling into a portal, revealing Magnus strutting out in all his confidence. Simon gapes from inside, because he looks even more stunning than before.

 

He’s wearing a simple black button up with a gold necklace, wrapped nicely around his collar- Egyptian style. He also wears a maroon colored blazer, nicely buttoned to show his slender figure. His eyeliner is done sharply with purple glitter, glinting beautifully with his eyes. His hair is spiked up to one side, with midnight blue tip highlights. His tight jeans is plain black, but has never looked so good.

 

“Simon! Hello, have you seen dear Alexander anywhere? We were supposed to meet here.” The warlock gives a smile, while Simon stands there- still gaping at him.

 

“Simon?”

 

“You look good,” Simon says in a strangled voice, “Uhm, Alec will be out in five minutes. Do you- you mind waiting?”

 

“Of course, I will be by the bar. As always.” With that, he saunters to the bar. Propping himself on the chair, he twirls his fingers and four daisies slithers out from his sleeves, and a small blue ribbon to wrap itself nicely around the flowers, tying it in place.

 

“I’ll never get tired of seeing him do this.” Simon mutters as he goes to the counter and waits with his bag clutched in his hands, waiting excitingly, “Oh god, I feel like Alec’s _mom.”_

 

Both of them waits in silence, until muffled excited voices are heard. Magnus straightens up, his flowers held tenderly in his hands. Before he knows it, the door opens and Isabelle comes out with a triumph look on his face, followed by Clary’s slightly tired one. Jace moves forward and pulls her softly to him, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. The redhead leans against her boyfriend, beaming.

 

“In many ways, Alec Lightwood is a total cat.” She mutters to herself.

 

“Let me welcome you, Alec Lightwood- fresh and brand new!” Isabelle says excited, just as said man exits from the kitchen, looking abashed.

 

Simon immediately takes a picture and shoots it off to Ying just as Magnus’s jaw drops open slightly, eyes wide.

 

Alec is wearing a white button up with a black bowtie, covered with a thin sleeveless gray vest. Then draped over him, making him look like Adonis himself is his black blazer, left open. He’s wearing a very dark gray colored jeans, fitting his legs nicely. His hair is the same, though somehow ruffled more- a more boyish look on him.

 

“What do you guys think?” Isabelle puffs out her chest, proud of her creation.

 

“I cannot take my eyes off you, I just simply couldn’t.” Magnus trips a bit down from his chair, and recovers with slight embarrassment when Jace snickers. The warlock moves over to Alec and takes his hand, lifts it up and presses his lips gently against it. Then he gives the flowers to him, which Alec accepts with a small laugh.

 

“What a gentleman tonight, you are.” Alec says, stuttering a little to show how nervous he is inside.

 

“Am I not a gentleman always?” Magnus teases, and tugs on the hands he’d kissed. He gives everyone in the shop a wink, “Best we get going, my dear. I have reserved us reservations at this amazing Ethiopian restaurant.” Snapping his fingers with a glint in his eyes, the portal opens.

 

“Disney could be making so much money if they’re seeing this right now.” Simon mumbles as they watch Magnus pulling Alec into the portal with a last wave to them, before twisting itself to disappear.

 

“I can’t believe we all gathered for Alec’s first date.” Clary sighs.

 

“It’s a big step for us.” Isabelle smiles softly at where the portal was, “Magnus gave us a turning point, and a path for all of us to become much more.”

 

“A family.” Jace murmurs, as he places his chin on Clary’s head.

 

“A home.” Clary thinks about the institute, thinks about how cold was it in there- all order and no happiness radiating from its walls. Alec’s café had brought them together, the warmth that surrounds them like water. Sinking into their bones and making them feel content. Enough.

 

“A connection.” Simon looks at them, with a wistful glint in his eyes.

 

Soon, he thinks.

 

…

 

On a luxurious private jet, Ying beams down at his phone.

 

“It is true that Alec looks absolutely gorgeous, but-,” He holds it up, and waves the picture up like a hologram- enlarging it, “He looks happier than before.”

 

Then he frowns.

 

“I better keep an eye on this Magnus person.” The he waves it back into his phone, and pulls up another set of files, containing information on the warlock. There is much information to be absorbed, and he is determined to remember them. He can see how far he had come from where he was from, doesn’t mean he still can’t make mistakes, he thinks absently while waving over the pages in the air.

 

“High Warlock of Brooklyn. Has been around for over four centuries. A playboy, huh?” He slides a fingers along his arm, where his bonded tattoo slinks slowly upwards. He can feel a fraction of what Alec is feeling, and he’s genuinely happy.

 

“Let us hope to all the deities above that you don’t break his heart, Bane.” Ying blows out red air- as fiery as fire, puffing up the windows, “God knows what happens if you do.”

 

He breathes in, and feels the magic slowly surrounds him and the power rising within. He can feel everyone in his continent, all the warlocks under his protection. A silent reminder on why he is chosen to be the High Warlock of the Asian continent. He feels waves of respect in return from his fellow warlocks, where he had gained them out of respect, as he was their final choice. He is not to be trifled with lightly.

 

“I am naught but a dragon, but a dragon no less.”

 

…

 

“So tell me about yourself, Alexander.” Magnus had gotten them at a private booth so they could talk freely. The restaurant is peaceful with soft conversations, dimmed lights and the delicious smell of the food being delivered out from the kitchen. Alec thinks he’d drooled a little when they arrived, whatever Magnus objects.

 

“There’s nothing much to know about me.” Alec shrugs, drinking his water, “I’m a pretty boring guy.”

 

He isn’t as amazing as Isabelle or Jace, he reads and he trains while he was at the institute and he just started managing a café. There is nothing much to say, and most are best to be kept quiet. The less people know, the better.

 

“I’m afraid that’s a false statement, Alexander.” Magnus smiles, and Alec can see his dimple. His blush comes at full force at the sheer beautiful sight of his date, and wonders how he got so lucky.

 

“Uh- Huh? What?”

 

“You say that there’s nothing interesting about you, but your body language says otherwise. Your eyes hold so much mystery that very few mortals can withhold. You have a knack of knowing when things aren’t alright with me, even if I try not to show it.”

 

“Mysteries that cannot be threaded lightly.” Alec says, finally relaxing back to his seat. He knows that Magnus means no harm, but it’s still a habit to be on guard even at peaceful times.

 

“You don’t have to tell me, we’re just getting to know each other and I respect your space boundary.” The food comes, both spends a comfortable silence eating.

 

Then Alec flicks a pea at Magnus’s nose with deadly accuracy.

 

“Alec!” Magnus yelps, surprised. The other man retaliates by flicking another pea, this time towards his forehead. Alec is snickering to his hand while the warlock is still gaping at him. Then Magnus smirks, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a bunch of peas rain down on Alec. Said man cries out in surprise, being smothered by the peas.

 

“Oh. It. Is. ON.” Alec says, voice muffled from his position.

 

“You dare challenge a warlock, dear Nephilium?” Magnus’s eyes glows brightly, hands by his sides and ready to strike. The other man shakes off the peas, and Magnus’s heart beats faster for many reasons. Alec’s own eyes are glowing in many shades of blue and purple, he’s gritting his teeth in determination. Before the warlock can even move, Alec waves his hand across the space in front of his and thus- Magnus gets hit in the face with mashed potato.

 

“You do notice that I’m not quite a normal Nephilium, Magnus?” Alec crackles, being nothing like the shy man he’d seen in the shop, Magnus thinks in newfound delight.

 

The fight continues on viciously, and by the end of the night- both men are completely covered with the food they ordered, and the ones they’d made appeared out of nowhere. Magnus doesn’t even bother to care, smiling in triumph while paying the bill to the slightly scared and confused waiter while Alec is shaking with laughter.

 

Both of them stumble out from the restaurant- clean with a snap of a finger, no doubt would be banned for the havoc they’d caused. Alec is leaning against Magnus as he laughs louder than he has before, and the warlock has to hold him by the waist.

 

“Dear Alexander, I never knew you’re such a rascal.” He says, as both of them calm down and walks down the breezy streets.

 

“I-,” Alec falters a little, “I didn’t know I had it in me either. “

 

“You never had anything like this before?” Magnus doesn’t let go of Alec, and huddles closer. Alec goes rigid for a moment before leaning back against him. The mage closes his eyes and sighs deeply. He’s quiet for a while.

 

“I never thought I could- you know, do these things that mundanes do, to be honest.” He says, aware of Magnus’s intense gaze is on him, “Even if I was free from the institute, it just never felt like it’s for me. It does get kind of lonely sometimes, but I have Simon and Ying. I didn’t think I would need anyone else.” He admits in a small voice, “Then I met you.”

 

Magnus has never had such a strong urge towards anyone as much as Alec Lightwood right now.

 

“I didn’t think I would like someone so fast, Alexander.” Magnus says, and Alec turns his head to look at him, biting his lips, “You’re a very dangerous man, and I am attracted to you.”

 

“I- I-,” There’s the blush again.

 

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Magnus smiles, his eyes dark and Alec feels like drowning in them.

 

“That would- that would be nice, yes please. Thank you.”

 

“No, darling. Thank YOU for being such lovely company tonight. We didn’t talk much, but I’d felt that we’d learnt many things from each other, did we not?”

 

“I- yeah- I feel like it too.” Alec wants to kiss that man, his gaze flickers down to his lips a couple of times. Instead, he takes Magnus’s hands and holds it loosely, enjoying the warmth that Magnus brings. He feels swirls of emotions inside him, he’s afraid and he’s excited. He’s happy but he’s also worried.

 

“Alexander.” The way that Magnus says his name blows all his frantic thoughts away, along with his small twitch on the lips, “Enjoy the present, appreciate the moment. Look at me.” He brings his hands up to hold Alec’s face, stopping themselves in place. The mage’s eyes are wide, his heart is beating as loud as the drums and he can hear the blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

“I really, really like you.” Magnus says, and everything stops around them, “And I hope that you like me too.”

 

“I’m scared.” Alec is whispering now, his eyes are wide, “I’m scared of what’s changing between us.”

 

“Then let me share the burden, fall with me.”

 

Magnus leans in, his lips brushing against Alec’s. The brief touch sends sparks down Alec’s spine, and he wants more. Magnus pulls back a little, eyes asking for permission. The other man replies by leaning down and pushing his lips against Magnus’s, and he feels like fireworks bursting in the skies. His hands are shaky as he reaches out to pull the warlock nearer by his arms. The warlock pulls Alec in impossibly closer with a hand on his neck, the other tightens around his waist.

 

They kiss for what feels like forever, until Alec pulls away as he breathes in deeply with a beautiful smile and burning red cheeks. Magnus paints it to his memory, never to be forgotten.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He says, and kisses Alec again. Then he goes and pampers him with small pecks all over on Alec’s face, making the man laugh.

 

“Stop it!” He nearly shrieks when Magnus breathes against his ear.

 

“You’re very ticklish, it’s very cute.” The warlock grins, and just pulls him closer. Alec tries to pout, but no avail since he’s breaking out into another grin of his own.

 

“Shut up.”

 

They play around, until they reach Alec’s apartment door.

 

“I had fun, thank you.” Alec says shyly, both his hands holding on to Magnus’s.

 

“Will you reward me with a goodnight kiss?” Magnus means it as a joke, but Alec does it anyways by holding him by the shoulders and pressing his lips to Magnus’s, and stays there for a lingering while.

 

“Next Friday?”

 

Alec nods eagerly.

 

“Next Friday.”

 

…

 

Chairman Meow whines when Magnus slams through his own apartment, furniture is floating along with the now shrieking cat.

 

“Alexander, Alexander.” He says his name, says it again. Then he pulls Chairman Meow from the air, and starts to stroke it lovingly, ignoring its protests, “He really is very special, Chairman Meow. He’s like no one I’d ever seen before, and I think you’d like him.”

 

“Meow.” Chairman yowls in despair, Magnus pays it no mind and squeezes the cat tighter around his chest giddily.

 

“Hush, dear. I shall invite him to my humble abode next time!”

 

“Meoww.” The cat is very desperate.

 

“I hope you guys will get along, because I really like Alexander and-,”

 

The cat finally gives up fighting and settles down, brooding.

 

…

 

“HE KISSED YOU DIDN’T HE?”

 

“SIMON!”

 

“I’M TELLING YING.”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE-,”

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW DATES IVE NEVER BEEN ON ONE


End file.
